gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
List of Chance Item threads
This page contains links to Gaia Online's Gaia Community Discussion forum. With the release of new items, such as Chance Items, some Users take it upon themselves to work together and create an Item List. These lists have visual display of the items and links to the Marketplace. Many prefer item lists out of convenience, while others patiently wait for the fansite called TekTek.org, in order to access an item list. Note: Not all Chance Items that were released had artwork. Item Lists Random Event Items # http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.12352202/ Magical Giftbox & Enchanted Trunk Items Research # http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.12113728/ INFO GAIA Town Rares # http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.72973541/ Ad Reward Chance Items # (Nov/24/08 to Dec/15/08) Fortune Egg (tba) # (Jan/21/09 to Feb/10/09) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.46745945/ Repo Lamp # (Feb/24/09 to Mar/20/09) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.47668223/ FAMESTAR 2000 # (Mar/24/09 to Apr/14/09) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.48370017/ Emerald Seed # (Apr/21/09 to May/05/09) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.49288597/ Suspicious Package # (May/22/09 to Jun/17/09) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.50256055/ Gee Boi Turbo list and art / Gee Boi Turbo Strategy Discussion # (Jun/22/09 to Jul/14/09) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.51204203/ Midsummer Swirl list and art # (Jul/21/09 to Aug/14/09) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.52338555/ Lonely Star list and art # (Aug/25/09 to Sep/14/09) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.53738895/ Dark Reflection list and art # (Sep/22/09 to Oct/14/09) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.54577657/ LeXBox list and art # (Oct/19/09 to Nov/18/09) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.55277663/ Azrael's Trickbox # (Nov/23/09 to Dec/14/09) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.56461963/ Animal Quackers list and art # (Dec/18/09 to Jan/21/10) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.57103797/ Snow Apple list and art / art2 # (Jan/25/10 to Feb/17/10) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.58170061/ Love Charm list and art 1 / art2 art3, screen cap with text # (Feb/18/10 to Mar/19/10) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.58823195/ Poseidon's Legacy list and art # (Mar/22/10 to Apr/14/10) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.59695755/ Code Alpha list and art # (Apr/20/10 to May/14/10) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.60544169/ Perfect Tragedy list and art # (May/19/10 to Jun/17/10) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.61304399/ Luna's Incense list and art # (Jun/22/10 to Jul/16/10) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.62363265/ Famestar Hero list and art # (Jul/20/10 to Aug/18/10) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.63424601/ Wrath of Gaia list and art1 / art2 # (Aug/21/10 to Sep/13/10) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.64660151/ Final Reign list and art # (Sep/17/10 to Oct/08/10) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.65619483/ Cirque du Gothique list and art / art2 # (Oct/13/10 to Nov/09/10) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.66345949/ Hell Prison list and art # (Nov/10/10 to Dec/06/10) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.67034349/ Neon Core list and art # (Dec/08/10 to Jan/07/11) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.67747327/ Bitter Frost list and art # (Jan/11/11 to Feb/07/11) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.68691503/ Lost Chapter list and art # (Feb/09/11 to Mar/07/11) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.69489332/ Love Charm II list and art # (Mar/09/11 to Apr/05/11) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.70155373/ Crystal Overdrive list and art # (Apr/06/11 to May/10/11) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.70813365/ Arcana Break list and art # (May/11/11 to June/06/11) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.71665483/ Eternal Rivals list and art # (Jun/08/11 to Jul/06?/11) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.72287883/ Screen King list and art # (Jul/07/11 to Aug/08/11) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.72987679/ Double Rainbow list and art # (Aug/10/11 to Sep/05/11) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.73910631/ Valefor Academy list and art # (Sep/07/11 to Oct/04/11) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.74589845/ Neverland list and art # (Oct/05/11 to Nov/07/11) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.75150551/ Famestar Masquerade list and art # (Nov/08/11 to Dec/06?/11) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.75843543/ Guardian Totem list and art # (Dec/07/11 to Jan/09/12) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.76410941/ Underland list and art # (Jan/11/12 to Feb/03/12) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.77163069/ Radiant Galaxy list and art # (Feb/09/12 to Mar/08/12) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.77756537/ Love Charm III list and art # (Mar/12/12 to Apr/06/12) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.78456111/ Club Limbo list and art # (Apr/11/12 to May/04/12) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.79114139/ Gauntlets & Goblins list and art # (May/09/12 to Jun/08/12) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.79667641/ Radio Havok list and art # (Jun/12/12 to ?Jul/??/12) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.80349403/ Digital Rainbow list 1 / Digital Rainbow list 2 and art # (Jul/11/12 to Aug/06/12) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.80969297/ Runic Challenge list and art # (Aug/08/12 to Sep/07/12) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.81590393/ Forgotten Reverie list and art # (Sep/11/12 to Oct/05/12) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.82270397/ Champion Halls list and art # (Oct/10/12 to Nov/05/12) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.82723649/ Dark Reflection 2 list and art # (Nov/07/12 to Dec/07/12) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.83176627/ Cryptic Path list and art # (Dec/12/12 to Jan/04/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.83712573/ Trinket Heart list and art # (Jan/09/13 to Feb/08/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.84174723/ Impractical Gala list and art # (Feb/12/13 to Mar/08/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.84667319/ Ships Happen list and art # (Mar/12/13 to Apr/08/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.85070953/ Final Line list and art # (Apr/10/13 to May/07/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.85500975/ Culinary Coliseum list and art # (May/08/13 to Jun/11/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.85860589/ Seven Seas list and art # (Jun/12/13 to Jul/09/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.86337249/ Game On list and art # (Jul/10/13 to Aug/06/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.86822901/ Carnival du Gothique list and art # (Aug/07/13 to Sep/10/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.87319823/ Starlight Redemption list and art # (Sep/11/13 to Oct/08/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.87918203/ Return to Valefor list and art # (Oct/01/13 to Nov/12/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.88377647/ Midnight Citadel list and art # (Nov/13/13 to Dec/04/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.88931471/ Verdant Grove list and art # (Dec/11/13 to Jan/09/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.89348111/ Checkmate Tactics art # (Jan/10/14 to Feb/04/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.89824689/ Nouvelle Lune art # (Feb/05/14 to Mar/05/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.90260417/ In Deep Ship art # (Feb/19/14 to Mar/05/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.90511705/ Underworld Descent art # (Mar/05/14 to ) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.90787425/ Budding Bistro art # (Mar/19/14 to Apr/09/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.91038497/ Rising Concerto art # (Apr/09/14 to May/07/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.91423697/ Vivid Harmony art # (May/07/14 to ) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.91961987/ Peyo's Fables ;More... # (Jun/20/11) Advance Chance (tba) # (Aug/31/11 to Sep/05/11) Ivan's Surplus (tba) ;Super Prize # (Dec/24/09 to Jan/4/10) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.57291619/ Super Prize 2009 # (Dec/22/10 to Jan/05/11) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.68129327/ Super Prize 2010 # (Dec/19/11 to Jan/10/12) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.76662161/ Super Prize 2011 # (Dec/22/12 to Jan/07/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.83881443/ Super Prize 2012 # (Dec/19/13 to ) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.89463597/ Super Prize 2013 Assorted Chance Items ;Chance Items (Misc) # (Nov/30/07 to Dec/31/07) OMG Box (tba) # (Feb/28/08 to Mar/13/08) Certificate of Adoption (tba) # (Mar/25/08 to Apr/03/08) Infinity Hat (tba) # (Apr/28/08 to ???) The Bag of Win (tba) # (May/22/08 to Jun/25/08) OMFG Box (tba) # (Jun/23/08) Faunzy's Flute (tba) # (Jul/29/08 to Aug/02/08) Bag of Win 2 (tba) # (Aug/26/08 to Sep/10/08) ZOMG! Rumble Box (tba) # (Oct/09/08 to Oct/13/08) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.44132853/ Nightmare Box # (Aug/10/09 to Sep/17/09) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.71223979/ Deja Mood # (Aug/01/09) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.53339745/ Crystal Box # (Jun/25/11) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.72687271/ Lost Starseed # (Aug/25/11) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.74279453/ Lost Starseed II # (Sep/22/11) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.74896897/ Astra Metamorphosis # (Aug/30/12) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.82042311/ Astra Metamorphosis Deux # (Oct/25/12) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.82970159/ Heralds of Chaos Deck # (Sep/04/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.87806537/ Revolution Trilogy # (Oct/16/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.88482661/ Sweet Treats list # (Oct/23/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.88598715/ Gaia Cast Collection # (Oct/29/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.88698393/ Optical Illusion # (Dec/02/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.89220137/ Super Black Friday 2k13 Grab Bag # (Dec/21/13 to Dec/25/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.89494499/ Gifts for a Gambler # (Dec/29/13 to Dec/31/13) Monthly Collectible Grab Bag # (Jan/20/14 to ) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.89985767/ Winter's Tale # (Jan/21/14 to Jan/23/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.89996381/ Toga Party # (Jan/29/14 to Jan/30/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.90136359/ Winter's Gift Grab Bags # (Feb/06/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.90281587/ Splitting Hairs # (Feb/13/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.90398207/ Itty Bitty Kitty # (Feb/26/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.90659597/ http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.90659603/ Gaia Cast Collection II # (Feb/27/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.90676329/ Optical Illusion 2 # (Feb/28/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.90701159/ Just Fur You # (Mar/01/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.90710095/ Splitting Doll Hairs # (Mar/08/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.90833601/ Do or Dye # (Mar/18/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.91015503/ Winging It # (Mar/27/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.91167903/ Mystic Shell # (Mar/28/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.91184067/ Collectible Illusion # (Apr/03/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.91312077/ Checkmate Remix # (Apr/10/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.91435513/ Striking Features # (Apr/12/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.91471085/ Collectible Mirage # (Apr/15/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.91526271/ Twitching Tidbits # (Apr/18/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.91596083/ Purrsonification # (Apr/20/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.91627739/ Right To Bare Arms # (Apr/23/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.91692823/ Forget Me Not # (Apr/24/14) [] Demonation # (Apr/25/14) [] March Madness # (Apr/26/14) [] Spot of Tea # (Apr/28/14) [] Heavenly Features # (May/02/14) [] Fluffy Furball # (May/04/14) [] School Furstival # (May/06/14) [] Bang Bang # (May/08/14) [] Fluffy Fantasy # (May/10/14) [] Wiggling Wonders # (May/12/14) [] Purrsonification II # (May/14/14) [] Drops of Color # (May/20/14) [] Mewgical Purrs # (May/22/14) [] Fluffy Fashion # (May/22/14) [] Perfect Promenade # (May/22/14) [] Prismatic Perfection Bundles # (Jan/22/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.90013973/ Best of Bundles Surprise Gold Generators # (Dec/23/08 to Jan/??/09) Gold Gold Revolution (tba) # (Aug/22/13 onward) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.87585195/ Flynn's Booty # (Dec/07/13 onward) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.89290399/ Divinity's Reach # (Dec/28/13 to Dec/28/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.89607121/ Santa's Super Sack # (Jan/17/14 to Jan/19/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.89924835/ Coin Flip # (Jan/24/14 to Jan/26/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.90059691/ Coin Toss # (Jan/28/14 to Jan/29/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.90119285/ Pick A Card # (Jan/29/14 to Jan/29/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.90136421/ Let it Ride # (Jan/30/14 to Jan/31/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.90165839/ Lunar Sky Lantern & Lunar Fortune Cookie # (Feb/08/14 to Feb/09/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.90305465/ Candy Heart # (Feb/12/14 to Feb/14/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.90375383/ Roses & Romance # (Feb/18/14 to Feb/19/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.90488503/ Gambino's Prize Jewels # (Feb/24/14 to ) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.90622423/ Carnival Day # (Mar/02/14 to ) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.90728241/ Gaia Awards # (Mar/03/14 to ) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.90747949/ Love Me, Love Me Not # (Mar/06/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.90799035/ Project Couture # (Mar/07/14 onward) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.90816393/ Dreaming of Sheep # (Mar/10/14 onward) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.90869791/ Dice Roll # (Mar/13/14 onward) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.90935063/ Critical Roll # (Mar/17/14 onward) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.90998167/ Pot of Gold # (Mar/18/14 onward) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.91016865/ Blackjack or Bust # (Mar/20/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.91049217/ All Your Animal Base # (Mar/21/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.91065641/ Loaded Dice # (Mar/25/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.91135051/ Perfect Spin # (Mar/26/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.91151217/ Project Dolled Up # (Mar/28/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.91184067/ Dice Roll II # (Mar/28/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.91198291/ Cutie Catcher # (Mar/29/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.91216239/ Make It Rain # (Mar/31/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.91250745/ Dragon Hoard # (Apr/02/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.91282801/ Let's Party # (Apr/03/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.91302377/ Project NPC Apprentice # (Apr/05/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.91353459/ Lucky Spin # (Apr/07/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.91378717/ Fairy Tales # (Apr/10/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.91444697/ Secret Admirer # (Apr/12/14) [] Make It Hurricane # (Apr/15/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.91535631/ Rainbow of Rewards # (Apr/16/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.91546793/ Project NPC Apprentice II # (Apr/18/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.91586839/ Basket of Goodies # (Apr/19/14) [] Make It Pour # (Apr/22/14) [] Project Couture II # (Apr/23/14) [] Sweet Reminders # (Apr/24/14) [] Spot On # (Apr/25/14) [] Project Creative # (Apr/27/14) [] Mystery Scene # (Apr/29/14) [] April Showers # (May/01/14) [] May Flowers # (May/03/14) [] Sugary Sweet # (May/05/14) [] Cat's Cradle # (May/08/14) [] Project Creative II # (May/08/14) [] Cutie Catcher II # (May/09/14) [] Princess Party # (May/11/14) [] Crystal Ball # (May/15/14) [] Spin n' Win # (May/16/14) [] Project Color Me # (May/17/14) [] Fateful Cards # (May/18/14) [] Chroma Recollection # (May/19/14) [] Formal Invitation # (May/20/14) [] A Wish upon a Star # (May/21/14) [] Royal Invitation # (May/22/14) [] Arcade Blast # (May/23/14) [] Ruby/Silver/Golden Surprise Gift Box # (May/24/14) [] Project Couture III Gold Shop only # (Sep/03/13 to Sep/30/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.87790857/ Barton Boutique Grab Bag # (Nov/16/13 to Dec/16/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.88977795/ Durem Depot Grab Bag # (Mar/13/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.90937977/ Ivan's Garage Sale # (Mar/28/14 to ) [] Gambino Outfitters Grab Bag # (Apr/16/14 to Apr/23/14) [] Easter 2k14 Grab Bag # (Apr/22/14) [] Nirvana's Gate # (May/20/14) http://www.gaiaonline.com/t.92188119/ Townie Accents Sponsorship # (Oct/27/11) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.75589713/ Walking Dead # (Mar/20/12) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.78618405/ Adventure Time # (Apr/18/12) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.79286719/ Fullmetal Alchemist # (Oct/01/12) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.82580821/ Tiger & Bunny # (Mar/06/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.84992401/ Puella Magi Madoka Magica # (Apr/18/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.85603841/ Black Butler # (Jul/03/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.86704689/ My Little Pony 1 / My Little Pony 2 # (Aug/13/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.87430405/ Scott Pilgrim's Precious Life Charitable # (Jul/12/10 to Jul/26/10) Toxic Drop (tba) # (Oct/04/10 to Oct/18/10) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.66107333/ Best Friend Forever # (Dec/14/10 to Dec/20/10) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.67877293/ Revolution Dawn art # (Dec/14/11 to Dec/22/11) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.76557979/ Revolution Dusk art # (Dec/05/12 to Dec/19/12) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.83622559/ Revolution Midnight art Aquarium based # Aquarium Overseer (tba) # Aquarium Fish Drop (tba) # (Jun/17/09) Aquarium Lucky Chest (tba) Category:Websites Category:Lists